


Love is War

by KaixinPhoenix



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixinPhoenix/pseuds/KaixinPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki and Nudist Beach works together to fight against Kiryuuin Ragyo.</p><p>The leader of Nudist Beach tells Satsuki the truth about a certain girl named Ryuuko.</p><p>What will Satsuki do when she meets her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining of an End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fan fiction...ever...I'm pretty nervous...but I've read so many fictions and it made me want to write one. So I wrote one. The Story plot of this story should stay the same as the anime series. Might be some changes here and there.
> 
> I only have one request...please enjoy :)

I was led by my father into the basement that was restricted for most people, so I was excited and was smiling. Then I saw a white sailor uniform in containment. It was beautiful, I wanted to try it on and play with it...

Then my father patted my head. I look at him and he smiled back, saying “Satsuki, this will be your wedding dress. But when you put it on, you will become a slave to clothing”

I was entranced by the clothing, but the last thing he said, made me wonder what he meant by that. I looked at him and he only smiled back. “What you mean father?”

Father looks me in the eye, I could see a little sadness in it, and then he spoke kneeling next to me. “Your Mother killed your newborn sister. And she plans to do worst.”

My heart jumped when I heard the word ‘sister’. “Mother…ki….killed my sister…I had a sister?” 

Father sighed heavily and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, and taking me outside of the mansion. Then he spoke again, “I do not have time to explain the details, but my butler will tell you everything. He will be able to answer it...but promise me something Satsuki…that you will not be the murderer that your mother is.” Father was shaking…only slightly, but he was shaking.

Then a man came up to us, and it was an old man. Father spoke first, “Soroi, I expect you to take good care of her and tell her everything.” Then he gave me a big hug and left without another word.

I was confused, scared, and I felt betrayed…if what he said was true…then my Mother died a long time ago. I looked at Soroi, and he looked back at me, with a small smile. Taking my Father’s word for it, I spoke to him, “tell me everything”.

By the time he finished, I was on the ground, hugging my knees, repeating the fact that I had a sister, and had died from an experiment that I managed to survive. I was angry, mourning, alone, scared, betrayed, confused…then I’ve decided…my Mother…no…Kiryuuin Ragyo is going down.

The next morning, a servant entered my room, and told me that my Mother wanted to see me, then the servant left. I was anxious, mostly because of what my Father told me

In the presence of my Mother, she looked the same as ever, acted the same…then came the smile and I immediately knew that the things my Father and Soroi told me was all true. The smile on her face was not the smile of a mother, but a witch. it was n longer innocence, probably because I know that that smile is only fake.

I quietly gulped and managed to keep a poker face and spoke, “what is it Mother?”

She smiled and said “Satsuki sweetie, I have some good and bad news…the bad news is that your Father died” My eyes widened. “and the good news is that the company is no longer jeopardized by that man.”

My…my Father died? “Why Mother?”

She looked me in the eye and said “he was trying to destroy it”. Then she smiled and cupped my cheek.

I was shocked and my body shivered at her touch, then she left the room. I was shocked and in a frozen state, but no tears came out. Couple minutes later, a servant came in and led me to my room. Couple more minutes and Soroi came walking in with something in his hand.

I looked at him, then at what he was holding. It was wrapped with a towel, it’s long and thin. Soroi came closer and handed it to me. I grabbed and almost dropped it, because it was heavy.

I looked back at Soroi, and he said “It was a gift from your Father before he passed away. I’m sorry for your loss.”

A gift from him? I unwrapped the gift and a long black sword laid there…he gave me a sword? I looked back at him.

Seeing that I needed to hear something else, he stated “Your father had hoped that you could fight in his stead, created a revolution and stop your mother.

Now I understand. Father had left me with his trust to stop my Mother. He trusted me with this sword…and I do not intend to betray it.

I took a deep breath and look Soroi in the eye…”Soroi, will you accompany me in this journey of rebellion? For the death of my Father and my little sister? And to stop my Mother's plan?"

Soroi only smiled “I will follow you to the end, Satsuki-sama”

“Then we have much to do. Soroi, what happens now will be confidential and I will require help.”

“Of course Satsuki-sama” Soroi replied. 

An army…I need a army…army that will defeat my mother and life fibers. With this sword, I, Kiryuuin Satsuki, will not lose. Even to my ‘Mother’. Only then will I let my tears fall, for the death of my Father and my sister.


	2. It had Begun, The War of Uncertanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here's the fun part!! The truth is revealed. Both Satsuki and Ryuuko is troubled by their own problems. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it!

**P.O.V Satsuki**

That was when I was 5 years old, now 16 years old. Jakuzure Nonon, Gamagoori Ira, Sanageyama Uzu, and Inumuta Houka stood behind, tensed.

We were approached by three men. Two of them were naked, with some black clothing on some areas. But one of them were fully clothed, he had a beard, an eye patch, and wore a lab coat. He was also hunched, wore sandals, held a cane in one arm and a mouse on his shoulder. The man in a white coat with a mouse stepped forward and spoke, “I am Matoi Isshin, and I wish to speak to Kiryuuin Satsuki alone.”

Gamagoori decided that it was his turn to speak, “I, Gamagoori Ira, shall not allow any int-“ I quickly raised my hand, making Gamagoori to stop talking. I looked at the man in front of me. The man stared at me back. The way that he stared at me seemed familiar. Needless, I decided to risk it and see what he wants. “Very well.”

I flicked my hand, and the four behind me immediately stepped back, enough to not be able to eavesdrop. Then the man stood right in front of me. “Satsuki, we are the Nudist Beach. Our goal is to destroy the life fibers and your Mother who intends to destroy the world itself. And I know for a fact that you are gathering an army for that purpose. Let us join, and we can guarantee our victory for this war.”

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised. I was left wondering how this man knew of my plan…”Matoi Isshin, tell me why you know of this plan, why we should trust you?.”

I could tell that he could hesitating, but he responded “Your Father told me everything before he died. He also told me that he told you everything and that he hoped that you would take action against your Mother. He would be proud of you.” I was agitated, unsure if I could trust them…as if sensing me nervousness, he responded “We are a tight group. Secrets will be preserved and kept safe.”

  
“What could you offer, for the war against the life fibers and my Mother?” “I could offer you information about life fibers and how to manifest its power. We also have gears to fight against the fibers if, in any case, should your plan fail.”

His offer does seem reliable…and promising…should I accept? I sigh and closed my eyes for a second and opened hem again, with an answer, “Very well, Matoi Isshin. However, I do prefer that the only people who will know of this is your two men behind you. For the stake of keeping my secrecy.”

Matoi only smiled, “Then it’s all settled then? Then it would be best to keep in touch…”. He handed me a phone. I grabbed it and looked at the contact. There was only one contract on here, and I’m guessing its Matoi’s.

He turned and walked toward his two men and started speaking to them. Then my four devas came up to me.

Jakuzure was the first to voice her opinion “What did he want?” with a little venom in her words.

“His organization will be joining our cause. But only those three will know of the real truth behind our rebellion.”

“Can we trust them?” Inumuta stated.

“We have no choice, they know of my real plan.” I paused for a second, then added “they will be providing information and resources for our ‘experiment’. Inumuta, you will be in charge of dealing with them."

“Of course Satsuki-sama.” Inumuta replied.

Then Matoi Isshin came walking back towards us, making the devas tensed and reading to pounce for action if betrayal should occur. But he stopped two meters away from us, “I hope it’s not a burden, but I will be having Mikisugi Aikurou act as a cover, meaning that he will be teaching at your new school.”

How and why does this man know so much? “Very well.”

The next couple of month was full with trying to fit in Nudist Beach’s role of our revolution against Ragyo and the life fibers. In the end, they served as a manufacture of weaponry and provides scarce information about life fibers.

I wonder what was the relationship between my Father and Matoi Isshin. Were they working together before Father died? I'll will have to interrogate him when I have the chance.

Nothing can get past Kiryuuin Satsuki!

* * *

I was sitting in my chair with Soroi serving me my favorite tea. Just relaxing, and thinking about the progress of my growing army. A knock suddenly jolted me out of my reverie and allowed the knocker to come in. It was Matoi Isshin.

“Satsuki, I need to talk to you, privately” he said while looking at Soroi. Soroi just stood there, surprised at the presence of Matoi Isshin. Then he turned to me and bowed,

“I shall my taking my leave Satsuki-sama. “. Then he left the room.

Matoi Isshin stood there, seemingly troubled with what he was about to say. He took a deep breath “Satsuki, there is something I must tell you.” He paused for a second, “As you will soon know, your Mother will be hunting me down because of my experiment.”

“I’m fully aware of that fact Matoi Isshin, what is the problem.” I asked.

He took another deep breath and tensed his body, “Satsuki, I must tell you the truth, and I have not been honest with you.” Pausing for a few second, “Matoi Isshin is not my real name” I glare at him, wondering what he meant by that. “Satsuki, as a father, I am proud of how much you had grown.”

I froze, with my eyes wide, repeated his words. “Are you saying that you are my father? Because I have no time for games.”

“I have reasons for telling you now. Satsuki, your sister is also alive as well.”

Agitated, I drew my sword and left it underneath his chin. He was unfazed, and chuckled lightly “How you like the gift I gave you? Bakuzan is a powerful sword isn’t it?” smiling weakly.

I was freaking out, unsure of what was being spoken…“You said that my sister is alive? How can I believe the words of an imposter?”

Pressing the sword a little harder against his throat. “You and I both know that you want to get rid of your mother. I’m sure your sister would feel the same way.” He took a deep sigh before replying. “She will want to know the truth as well."

“Why are you telling me this?” Suddenly, everything is too much to take in.

“Long story short, I will be sending her here, along with couple of important things that could help defeat your Mother. I may not be around much longer, I have to leave. I will be placing Mikisugi in charge of Nudist Beach if something happens to me. You have choice Satsuki, the information I am telling you, you are the only ones that know of it. Not even my men. You can keep it confidential or let your people know.”

He then grabbed something from his coat and it was a photo, a girl with a red streak. He handed it to me “this is your sister, keep a look out. Be a big sister and look out for your younger sister. As a Father, I love you very much, and I am very proud of you...both of you.”

He slowly moved the sword pressing against his throat away. He then turned and started for the door, he stopped before the door and turned head toward me, “Goodbye Satsuki. This will be the last.” He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

I sat back down, with the sword in hand and the photograph…he called it Bakuzan did he...then with my Bakuzan, my Mother will fall.

I looked at the picture he gave me. The girl in the picture, upon further investigation, has the same hair color as mine, shoulder length, with a lone red streak on her left. What was captivating was her eyes, those deep blue eyes…I sighed.

My sister is alive huh? I’m happy, but I’m unsure now…my Father is alive as well…but my Mother is still evil. Should I use my sister? Should I tell her? Will she know? I’m scared. But I have no need for weaklings. Even if she is my sister, I must make her stronger, the same way I’m doing with my army. This will be no different.

I’ll keep this confidential for now. See what will happen.

* * *

**P.O.V Ryuuko**

Well shit, this should be good. I was called to the principle office. Probably for picking a fight with another group of gang. Most of them were sent to the hospital, I didn’t regret it one bit, so ha!

Opening the door to the principle office, I walked right in, acting all innocence, pretending nothing happened.

The principle did not seem mad…weird. Then the principle spoke “I have a letter from your Father. I was told to deliver it to you.”

The principle handed me the letter, and I took it. Not even looking at it, I replied “Can I leave now?” Not caring if Dad sent me something at the moment.

The principle just nodded and jolted out of the room and found a vacant place to relax and read the letter that dad had sent me.

I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ryuuko,_  
_Once you recieve this letter, please come to the mansion. I have something important to tell and give you.  
_ _Sincerely, Dad_

That’s it? So let me guess…I bet he’ll tell me that he’s not my real father…no…it has to something else.

With an excuse to leave school, I headed for the mansion.

30 min later, I was in front of the huge mansion…sometimes I wonder where he gets the money, or why that some of the money does not goes to me…because I starved couple of times.

Opening the door, I called out “Dad!” Silence was my answer.

Walking deeper in the mansion, I noticed how some of the rooms were messy and that a hurricane came by.

Fear grew in my chest as I saw blood, marks on the walls, I would call them claws but it’s probably a knife. I was scared. I wanted to leave and I also wanted to find my dad.

Then I heard a voice, and a scream. I bolted toward to source yelling ‘Dad, Dad’, then I heard a girly scream before I reached a set of door.

I froze. I found my Dad lying against the wall, with a big ass half scissor in his stomach, coughing up blood. I ran to him screaming if he was okay.

“Don’t make a scene, Ryuuko. If you want to live a peaceful life, just get up and walk away. But if you going to fight in my place…” he yanked out the scissor lodged in his stomach and tossed it to me “take this scissor!”

“What do you mean ‘fight’?” I asked.

“If you take that scissor, you’re sure to find the person who killed me. But a cruel fate lies in store for you…”

He was cut off by a noise behind me. I looked and saw the tip of the other half of the scissor blade peeking out of the doorway.

Without thinking, I started running after it, screaming them to stop. I heard dad screaming at me to stop…something about that he has something else to say…

I was too far away to hear Running outside, I quickly scanned the surrounding, then at the corner of my eyes, I saw the culprit. Call me crazy, but it seemed like that person was flying away.

Grinding my teeth, I was about to run, when all the sudden, I felt flames licking my skin with a blast of hot air hitting me. Looking towards the source, the house was on complete fire.

I stood there, letting the fact that the house was on fire…and my dad was in there. I fell to my knees, still gripping on the blood-stained scissor.

“Dad…DAD!!”

I must have zoned out, because I heard sirens coming this way. I stood back up, and looked my scissor, then back at the burning house. I never knew who my dad was…why he was killed…I took a deep breath and I’ve decided…I’ll fight in his stead and find his killer.

I started running away from the sirens and into the dead of night, thinking of ways to find leads of my dad’s killer.

“Don’t worry dad. I won’t fail you. I’ll find them.”

He said something about a cruel fate…heh…my life is already shit, so what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment. I'm open to suggestions and advice. Criticism is welcomed, and...what else...the next chapter should and hopefully be up by the end of the week :3


	3. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki and Ryuuko comes face to face...what will happen nect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll like it!!

**P.O.V. Ryuuko**

It’s almost been six month since my dad was murdered. It’s been six month since I’ve decided to fight in his stead, finding answers on why he was killed. This was the seventh school that I’ve ransacked, and found no clue to the truth of my dad’s death.

I now donned a guitar case, with my half-scissor blade inside of it. It would be trouble if I was walking around with a big ass half-scissor around, scarring everybody away from me. I needed answers. So I kept it in a case that I stole from some dude who was picking a fight with me.

I was walking down a path when I saw a note…addressed to me. I picked it up, hoping that it was for a different Ryuuko. But it also had my last name on it.

I sighed, and decided to open the note. It’s not like it’s going to blow up in your face…hopefully.

_Dear Ryuuko, We, of the Honnouji Academy, holds the secret to your father’s death. If you wish to find the answer, come and we will offer you answers Sincerely, Student Council President, Kiryuuin Satsuki_

I reread the note couple of times, wondering if I’m delusional. Is somebody watching me? Because this person obviously know that I’m seeking for my dad’s killer. So who is this person, and why does kiryuuin sounds so familiar?

I sighed and gave up. I threw the note away, too angry and pissed. Six month and they decided to show up? Ha! Well I’m guessing that this Kiryuuin person was the one that killed my dad. Sighed, I’m tired. I’m angry. I’m confused. I’m unsure. I’m hungry…wait no, that’s not right…sigh…this sucks…

So Honnouji Academy. Are they the ones that kill dad? Were they involved? Why and how do they know? If they know, then they must have taken part in the death of my dad.

I’m pissed, why am I’m still alive I wonder? Ah fu** it, let’s get this over with and head over to Honnouji Academy…where is Honnouji Academy? Better ask for directions then…I need another life damn it, I’m too young for this!

 

* * *

 

**P.O.V Satsuki**

“Is it done?” I asked.

“She had received the note…though she did threw it away.” I sigh in desperation, “but, it seems that she is looking for directions for Honnouji Academy.” I sigh in relief this time. “But, may I ask Satsuki-sama, why lure this delinquent to our school?” Inumuta Asked

“All in due time, Inumuta. As you recall, this is Matoi Isshin’s daughter.”

Inumuta fixed his glasses “Of course, but it was rather difficult to locate her, so it took time for me to locate her and provide her directions.” Inumuta paused before resuming, “why had the Nudist Beach not taken action and take in Ryuuko?”

A good question indeed…Matoi must have ordered them to leave her alone, and let her do what she wants to do. “They must had a reason, have you tried contacting them?”

“Yes, but to no prevail. They remained in the dark.” Inumuta responded

I rose to my feet and walked to my desk and pulled out a phone that Matoi Isshin gave me when we first banded together for the same goal. I threw the phone to Inumuta and he caught it easily.

“Try using that phone then.” I said

Inumuta responded by dialing the only contact in the phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

I could faintly hear somebody on the other side of the phone answer.

“Mikisugi? Where the hell you’ve been?”

“----“

“That doesn’t explain why you guys were in dark.”

“---“

“Then what about Matoi’s daughter?” My heart started beating a little faster…wondering what they are talking about.

“---“

“Ok, please start report back again, otherwise we will destroy you and your organization.” Then he hung up immediately. He placed the phone on my desk and brought out his computer and started typing.

“Inumuta?”

Without lifting his eyes from his tablet, he responded “According to them, they’ve been busy with their own problems. Ever since the death of Matoi Isshin, the organization, Nudist Beach, had been facing some trials.”

“And of Matoi’s daughter? Why had they not been taking action and take her in?”

“Matoi Isshin had ordered Nudist Beach to leave his daughter alone, saying that he would give her two choice: Fight with us, or live a normal life without us.”

I sigh, and sat down in my chair, crossing my leg over the other. “You may leave.”

Inumuta bowed and left the room while tying in is computer. This last couple of month had left me very anxious and scared for my…sister. So Father had given my sister a choice? What will she choose? What if she choose to the latter and not fight? Would I have to force her? Beg? Kidnap?

I brought out the photograph and stared at the photo of my sister…I have to admit…she kind of cute…just what the hell am I’m thinking!? But she won’t know…nobody knows…yet…and I think it should stay that way.

But I really want to see her…meet her…talk to her…smile with her…laugh with her…kiss…nonononono…I jammed the picture back in my desk and took a deep breath…everything should be fine…everything will be fine…

The next day, after Matoi Isshin had told me the truth, I received reports that he had died in his home, or more specifically, his house was caught on fire and he burned along with the building…after some thinking, I realized that he was murdered, and the burning of the house destroyed all evidence.

I was distraught and was left with more answers than ever….then she came…

_I was in my room, my heart sky rocking, crying for a father that I had lost. I lost him again…then I heard a high giggling across the room. I saw pink, two long blond pigtails._

_“What do you need Harime Nui?” I noticed an eye patch on her left eye…I wonder what happened?_

_“He-he-he! Mother told me to show you what I got!” she then drew out a big purple half-scissor out of her dress, “I got it from Matoi Isshin. He was fun! But he was mean! He destroyed my left eye. But he was amusing. Before I got to do anything else, his daughter came…I left of course.” She started giggle lad a madman._

_I want to punch her, I want to punch her, I want to tear her damn arms off and jam them in her damn mouth! I want to kill this bitch! However angry I would have gotten, I managed to keep a poker face and respond to her, “What does this have to do with me Harime Nui?”_

_“Well you already knew that we knew Matoi Isshin was trying to stop us right? We decided to get rid of him, and steal his research. I got to keep this scissor as well! Well worth it, after losing my eye” She giggled._

_“If this is all you have to say, then leave, I have no time to deal with you.” Making a big frown with much venom my words as possible. I would love to rip those damn pigtails and shove them in her damn mouth!_

_Harime Nui giggled and jumped through my window and disappeared through the wind. Then I heard another knock and Soroi same in with a tray of fresh tea. He had a sad smile has he served her tea._

_“I would never have imagined that he survived.” Soroi said._

_I snapped my head toward him with wide eyes, “How did you know?”_

_Soroi chuckled, “I would never forget my master’s face, Satsuki-sama. I noticed immediately when I saw him, he’s still the same as ever.”_

_I sigh, smirking a bit, thinking of the last moment that I shared with my Father. If ‘Matoi Isshin’ died, then what will happen with his daughter? “Soroi, what will happen to his…my sister?”_

_“I do not know Satsuki-sama.” Soroi answered._

_Guess I will have to find her._

A knock snapped me out of my reverie, and Soroi came walking in with a tray of tea. After serving me tea, I sighed. After having my drink, I left the room and started to walk through my school. I tend to think about a lot of things while walking…the day after I learned the truth, my plan went into motion…slowly meeting the devas and Iori Shirou…and built this school.

In order to defeat life fibers, we need life fibers to fight back…I needed people with strong resistance with life fibers to be able to bring out its most potential and use it against my Mother. That’s the hard part, I’m certain that we would win, but I’m not sure it’s enough. I need more. These ‘pigs in human clothing’ are not strong enough to help me fight my Mother.

I found myself atop the highest tower, glazing down upon the scattering students on their way to their class. Inumuta came up behind me and made himself known “I have good news Satsuki-sama, Matoi Isshin’s daughter will be transferring to our school. When she comes, what will you want to do?”

She’s coming? Yesyesyesyesyesyes…my sister… “Leave her be, I want to see her potential and see her resistance.”

“Very well Satsuki-sama.” Inumuta left while typing in his tablet

I stared and watched the students clam by, then I saw her…it was her…I know it…that red streak on her left…it was her…then she disappeared among the students. She had a large guitar case on her back…and she seemed mad and tired…

I am quite anxious to meet her, so I decided to go down and meet her. I called in the Devas and went down. All the students lined up, making way for me to walk by. Naturally, I let my four Devas go first. After a moment I started walking down the stairs and all the sudden, she was in my way. Those blue eyes, that red streak, that face she was making…she was cute…then she spoke

“So, I hear you’re the queen bee at this school. I have a question for you.” She asked with her hands in her pockets and with a little venom in her words.

“Bitch! How dare you?” some students around her shouted, and eight students jumped at her. She deflected them all with her guitar case.

Then she drew out the other half-scissor, and it was red, compared to what Harime Nui had. I had allowed myself to be partially surprised.

The students around her exclaimed something about a huge half scissor. “That’s right. This is half of a giant pair of scissor. I’m looking for the owner of the other half. Prez, I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now. You’ve seen it before, haven’t you? You’ve seen my scissor blade?” I told tell she was mad…

For a split second, I drew in the numerous tactics that I could use for my sister…damn, she kinda cute when she’s mad…nonono…… “And what if I have?”

She mumbled something to herself before screaming at me “You’re the woman with the scissor blade, aren’t you?!” She began to run toward me, pointed the tip of the blade and prepare to impale me with it. Before she could reach me, a familiar student punched her in the face with a scream “Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!”

It took a lot of will power to stay stoic and continue on watching. “Fukuroda, huh?” I simply replied.

“Yes, ma’am. Boxing Club President Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!”

This would be a good time to test her skill, “She is yours.”

My sister screamed “Step aside you bastards” and begun to attack Fukuroda. I watched as she was beaten to a pulp. Somewhere inside I wanted to help, but I can’t risk it. Perhaps I would let her go…before I knew it, she was riddled with bruises and punch marks. I’d be lying if it didn’t make me feel bad.

“I thought you might prove slightly amusing but you’re just a fool who has no idea how to wield that scissor properly. How dull.” I must train her…even if she was my sister.

“Not so fast! You do know something, don’t you?!” she screamed at me, struggling with trying to get up.

Fukuroda then kicked her in the face, “Mind your tongue! You’re nowhere near worthy of addressing Satsuki-sama directly!” She fell flat on the ground

Hoping to agitate her some more…I added “confiscate her weapon.” It had the desired effect. She got back up and lamely swung her scissor. Fukuroda slipped and she managed to escape, with her friend that she made calling out to her.

Back in the Student Council room, I sat in my chair, watching as Fukuroda get punished by Sanageyama by being hit with cups and plates. Honestly I did not like it, but discipline must be upheld.

“What will you do Satsuki-sama? Now that Matoi is here?” Jakuzure asked, sitting in her couch.

I sat there…not minding answering…Matoi is rebellious for sure. She is looking for answers and wants revenge…I could tell that much. I wanted to see her again…they do not know the truth yet right? Hopefully…why am I so hung up about this person?

“We’ll be testing her skills, leave her be for now.”  I want to talk to her. Soon…soon.

Couple hours later, Fukuroda had taken Matoi’s new friend hostage, hoping to lure her in. I sat in my highest lower and watched from above. Then she came. She had a cloak over her body, and I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t wondering what was under that cloak.

Fukuroda and Matoi started fighting and Matoi did not move an inch…then her cloak was ripped and could see what was underneath it. I do not want to even explain it. Her chests and rear are almost exposed. She is practically naked. And I could tell that she’s ashamed. I knew right away what the outfit was. Father must of have given it to her. Can she bring out its potential?

The fight between Matoi and Fukuroda was already set. The scissor that Matoi wielded managed to rip and cut down the Goku uniforms, life fiber dependent uniforms. And she threw Fukuroda in my direction. Luckily, I had a shield of students block the trajectory. However, a small speck of blood managed on my check. I was amused, excited, and happy. I wiped the blood off and simply stared at Matoi’s body. Aroused? Maybe…

Matoi collapsed and announced that she would be back and ran away in a hurry, I assumed it was because of blood loss. Nevertheless, I let her go.

Soroi, provide me a paper and a pen, please. I’ve decided…the truth must be shared. I want and will tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not confident for this chapter....seems to off...
> 
> anyway, I need suggestion for pairings and ideas...please...however Satsuki/Ryuuko is set in as you can see lol. So...you have any ideas for the future, let me know and I'll see what I can do :3


	4. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki confesses to Ryuuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came extremely close to giving up on this story. But I don't ant to be one of those writers that abandons their works. don't want to disappoint ya'll.
> 
> Just a warning for ya'll. Some of these dialogues are straight from the anime. I'm not that creative...
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy

**P.O.V. Ryuuko**

After waking up and meeting my new friend’s family, they are letting me stay for the night, which is pretty considerate of them considering how poor they are. After eating the disgusting-looking, yet delicious food, the mom, or Makanshouku Sukuyo, had provided me a change of clothes.

Hanging up my uniform and tucking myself in bed, I noticed another note planted near the window frame, addresses to me. Not again I told myself. I picked it and read who it was from. Kiryuuin Satsuki…What does she wants now?   
  
_-Ryuuko,_  
It had come to my attention that I must tell you something. I must confess a truth that you deserve to know. Meet me at your Father’s mansion as soon as you read this. Don’t bring anyone else, I will be alone.   
-Satsuki

This is the perfect chance to beat the truth out of her…but what is the truth that she wants to tell me…only one way to find out. I quickly slipped Sekestsu…yes I had named my uniform…he can talk! Stop judging me people! Taking my scissor into my case, I quietly left the house and ran to the direction of my dad’s mansion.

Arriving there, I felt dread coming over my body. The place where he died…the place where I lost him…I took a deep breath and walked into the burnt mansion and looked around for Kiryuuin Satsuki. 5 minutes later I was thinking this was a prank until I heard a husky voice behind me. “What was his last moment like?”

I turned around and found Satsuki leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. I noticed that she does not have that sword that she carries with her. A good chance indeed…

But the question she asked me… “What are you talking about?”

She sighed and closed her eyes…she was struggling…”I would never have imagined this…after more than 16 years, I believed you to be dead…you shouldn’t be alive Ryuuko.”

I was pissed off now. “What the fuck you talking about? What do you mean by that?” but I was curious.

“The person that you want to find…I know who it was and I’m willing to share it with you.”

“Hold on! Before we get to that, tell me what you mean by that!?”

“Long time ago, my little sister was reported dead after a failed experiment…now here you are. Alive and well.”

“Experiment? Are you telling me that you’re my sister? If this a prank, I will not hesitate to slash you to shreds!” bringing scissor out of the case and pointing at her. “And what made you think that we’re sisters?”

“Father told me.”

My arms slacked slightly, speechless. Ok…okokokok...my dad died months ago, my mom died when I was born…never had a sibling or uncle or aunt, and this woman is telling me that she’s my sister?

“I don’t know what to think Kiryuuin. How do I know if you’re not trying to manipulate me or something?”

“If I told you everything, the experiment, Father’s work, our Mother, and the purpose of my academy, would you consider?”

“Consider what?”

“Helping me ending my…our Mother’s life.”

I did not expect this…well…got nothing else to do so why not? “Fine. Tell me.”

Satsuki told me everything. The experiments, and how she was also a test subject, but she was a failed test subject. And how ‘my’ mom threw me away like trash when I ‘supposedly’ died. And the things that she died following that. And her plans for the future of this planet. In a year, there would be no Earth, no life. Satsuki also explained how she had building an army ever since her Father ‘abandoned” her, building an army that could resist these life fibers and stop her Mother.

The whole thing sounds ridiculous, and I pitied her because of her childhood. But I don’t know which is worse, Satsuki’s or mine.

After she was done talking, I remained silent, looking at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with her. The scariest thing? I believed her. I believed that we might be sisters. I was honestly freaked out. I don’t know what to think.

I was zoned out that I didn’t notice Satsuki walking in front of me and embracing me. She didn’t say anything, just held me. I had forgotten what a hug felt like. Dad was always working and had sent me to boarding school. All the kids hated me, because I was abandoned…as they called it. So I had never felt any physical attachment like this…it felt different.

I didn’t care who was looking, but being hugged like this reached its limit. I broke down, but no tears fell. I refused to cry… instead I gambled on returning the embrace of my ‘sister’. She didn’t mind, she tightened her hold on me.

What the hell is happening? This is a weird place to wail in on our past…should I be happy now that I’m not alone? What will happen now?

Suddenly my eyes drooped and felt my knees wobbled. I was tired. I slumped in Satsuki’s arm and let my eyes close. “Ryuuko” was the last thing I heard before stumbling into my slumber.

But I’m happy, I’m not alone anymore…and Satsuki is kind of cute…zzz

* * *

**P.O.V Satsuki**

I sat in my bedroom chair, drinking my tea, and staring at my imouto. She surprised me when she suddenly lost conscious like that. Must have been a lot of stress for her, hearing the things that would make one go mad. The truth can be dangerous and powerful. Better be careful next time. I had to call Soroi to pick us up and take us back to the Academy. I didn’t mind it though. I also had told Soroi to leave a note for the Mankansouku, saying that Ryuuko is with us, and to not worry about her.

Taking another sip of my tea, I thought about how cute she looks when sleeping…I was very tempted to go under the covers and snuggle with her. I wonder when I can confess to her

Placing my tea back on the table, I decided to lay on the opposite side of the bed, did not want to startle her if she wakes up before me.

The next morning, I found that she was still asleep. It’s 6:03 A.M. I got up and performed my personal hygiene and went back to Ryuuko’s side and sat in the chair. How could I convince her to keep this a secret for the sake of defeating our Mother?...and also because I want to go out with her…I’m twisted…

Soroi came in with a tray of tea, one for me, and one for Ryuuko. He prepared mine, as well as Ryuuko’s and left upon my permission. I took a deep breath and shook Ryuuko awake.

She stirred and looked me in the eyes. God, they were captivating. I wanted to kiss her then and there. Her eyes then widened and bolted straight up and frantically looking around before looking me in the eyes.

“Where the well am I Kiryuuin!”

“You are at the Academy. Have some tea. I need to talk to you.” Handing her the tea. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and taking a gulp. I smirked thinking how cute she is.

“Well speak up.”

“For the stake of making sure that this operation succeeds, I need to keep the fact that we are sisters a secret.”

She stopped breathing, and looked at me with wide eyes, “why?”

“If Mother finds out that you survived, she would not hesitate to initiate her plans sooner. It’s a risk I’m not willing to take.”

Ryuuko nodded and begun to get off the bed. I did the most stupidest thing (I honestly lost control) and pinned her down on the bed, underneath me. She was shocked and was blushing…heh…before I could stop myself, my lips found hers and watched her reaction on what just happened.

Embarrassed was an understatement. But I, Kiryuuin Satsuki, shall not bow to the embarrassment of what I had done. If I wanted something, I‘ll shall have it.

“There is another reason why I want you to keep this a secret…I want you, I want to be yours, I want you to be mine, I want you Ryuuko. I don’t care if we’re sisters, I find myself attracted to you.” I quietly swallowed my pride as I said that.

I waited for Ryuuko to respond. She was speechless. How cute! I leaned in and stole another kiss. Her lips was soft and addicting. I wanted more. But I don’t want to scare her off.

“Ryuuko?” her silence was beginning to worrying me.

“---“

“I won’t force it onto you if-“

I was cut off by a pair of lips brushing against mine. Her eyes was shut and I could see the red on her cheeks and ears. When we broke off, she looked away, not making contact.

Ryukko had returned the kiss, but her feelings is undeterminable. “Ryuuko?”

“I-I…I feel the same way. I…I thought you were cute. Even though you’re a bitch when dictating the school.”

I embraced her hard, internal screaming ‘Yes!’ I was happy. My sister survived, I fell in love with her and she returned my feelings. I must take things slow and let her get use to this. Just hugging her is enough for me right now.

Ryuuko gently pushed me away, in order to look me in the eyes, “What will happen next?”

I haven’t decided where she will stay…here or at the Mankansouku’s house. But believing is seeing. Perhaps it would be safe to let her stay with her friend’s family.

“Stay with your friend’s family for now.” I didn’t like it, but it must be done

Ryuuko hugged me and kissed me. I returned the kiss. I broke it off, saying that it’s time for school. She scoffed and got up.

Shit! “Before I forget, do you know how to use that Kamui?”

“Kamui? Clothing made up of 100% life fibers?

“Yes, do you know how to activate it?”

Ryuuko stared at me blankly, indicating that, no, she does not know how to awake it. I laughed and walked outside of the room, ushering her to follow. I stopped outside a set of doors. It was a special room where I place important materials that shall help me in the rebellion against my Mother.

I walked to a desk and grabbed a red glove in a special draw, it was a glove that was made by Father. I turned and eyed Ryuuko, who was looking around before she noticed that I was looking at her. I smirked, again thinking how cute she is. I tossed the red glove in her direction, and she caught it.

“That glove shall help you activate your kamui.”

Ryuuko scanned it before slipping it on her left hand. She looked like a rebel. Sexy.

“This should help me activate it?”

“Yes…you look cute.” I smirked when I saw her blushed.

“Oh, will you look at the time? I must meet my friend for school.” She bolted out of the doors. I couldn’t contain my chuckle. Damn, I miss her already.

I left the room, and headed for the student council room, where I found my four devas waiting for me.

Time for school, I thought.

* * *

**P.O.V Ryuuko**

After meeting Mako at the gate, and telling her that I was fine, we walked to class. But my mind kept wandering off into wonderland and thought about what had happened. It was bliss…my sister...

I must have zoned out, because it was already lunch time, and Mako was in my face, asking me if I was okay. After telling her I was fine, we walked outside to find a place to eat our lunch.

Mako was suddenly hit by a myriad of tennis balls by a group of girls. The leader, obviously, had an outfit with tennis balls at the hem of her outfit, and had razor teeth. She also had a magnifying eye piece?...covering her right eye…

“Hey! What’s your problem razor teeth?!” I quickly drew my scissor from the case and pointed it at her…wait I’m forgetting something…right…Senkestsu! I pull the pin of my new glove and I immediately transformed, unfortunately, it was still the slutty outfit.

After my transformation, I looked at the eye that presumed to be Senkestsu’s eye. Razor teeth girl then served and hit her tennis balls…I mean…thousands of them. But with Senkestsu’s help and my scissor blade, I was able to cut them all to shreds.

Then a whistle was heard. It was a green haired dude. “Fault! You’re disqualified transfer student!”

“Huh?” I was confused.

“True, you evaded, her attack, but slicing balls in half is against the rules in a match. In other words, you won the fight, but lost the match!”

“Huh?” What the hell is this green hair dude saying?

“Listen up! What you’re standing on is a tennis court! Which mean that you can’t say you have won if you didn’t win according to the rules of tennis!

What! “Hey! Why are you getting picky now? What about yesterday?”

“That was yesterday!”

“No, Ryuuko won!” Mako suddenly blurted out while standing in front of the green haired dude.

She then crossed her wrists above her head and continued, “Ryuuko won! She won!”

Razor teeth and green dude was wordless, “What?” they said in unison.

Mako continued “Ryuuko rescued me! She may have lost the match, but she won with friendship! Winning with friendship means winning at life!”

“Listen-“ I tried to stop her but I was cut off again.

Mako pointed at green dude “If you’re going to be like that, you leave her with no choice!” Mako had somehow gotten possession of a tennis racket, “Ryuuko will win. Even in tennis! Even in tennis! Even in tennis, she will win!”

I gasped, so did the green dude. This girl is crazy I thought. Then the razor girl spoke “So, you’re saying that you want to face me, Tennis Club President Omiko Hakodate, in a tennis match?”

I was shocked, but then Mako handed ne the tennis racket, wishing me luck. Ah fuck it! “All right, all right…Let’s do this!” I grabbed the offered tennis racket for Mako.

Green dude suddenly had the match set up for us, bunch of students came from nowhere taking pictures…please tell me that they are not taking picture of me…shit…breath…breath…

“Special rules. The match is one game! Ryuuko will go first since she’s a rookie!”

I took the racket in my hand and tested the net…look like it’ll hold…but Omiko’s tennis racket is huge. I try not to let it get to me. I served the ball and Omiko returned with much more force. Luckily I was able to hit it back. Omiko hit it back, and the ball went right through the net, breaking it when I tried to hit it back.

Well I’ll be damned, with another tennis racket in hand, I served the ball with more power, and the tennis ball broke. I tried it again with another racket, and to no prevail. Shit…I hate losing.

Then Senkestsu spoke “Ryuuko, use the scissor blade. Only the scissor blade can withstand our strength.”

“Ok” I drew my scissor blade and used the threads of my uniform and wrapped it around the handle of my blade. Now I’m ready.

Green dude used his whistle and screamed “faul-“

“It’s all right. Play along Hakodate. Show her the power of your Two-Star.” Satsuki suddenly interrupted, with blinding light to add the overwhelming power that she is already emitting.

“Yes Milady.” Razor girl bowed, so did the green dude.

I quietly wonder what and how Satsuki thinks, while issuing orders on top of a tower.

“Matoi, you are going to show me just how much of that kamui’s power you can tap into.”

So this is her game…when she said that she wanted to keep this a secret, she wasn’t joking. I smirked, and put on an angry face and played along. “How about you come down here and figure it out yourself!”

“Your opponent is Hakodate. Focus on her. Then we shall see”

Tsk. She’s hard to convince, but very well. Using my scissor racket, I served the ball as hard as I can toward the razor girl. It proved to be working…she’s struggling. I have this game!

Less than 1 minute, she was stark naked for everyone to see… “Well, looks like she can’t play anymore.” Then the green dude appeared in front of me, appearing to be pissed.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, bitch.” There was hint of venom in his words.

“Wait Sanageyama. The victor of this match is Matoi.” Satsuki suddenly appeared behind him, followed by stairs that apparently to be coming from the high tower that she was at.

‘Sanageyama’ and the rest of the students made a clear path between me and Satsuki. Now I wonder, what will she do? “What do you want?”

The answer I got was a blade cutting into my uniform. I did not see that coming. Well shit, looks like she is serious after all.

Senkestsu spoke again “Ryuuko, if you’re gonna fight, win within two minutes. Otherwise, you’re going to pass out again.”

“That’s because you drank too much blood!” I whispered back in a harsh tone.

Satsuki pointed the blade at me “Bakuzan can cut even a kamui. Its edge is even keener that the scissor’s. Can you hope to fight me?”

Then then lunged at me, aiming the sword at my face. In the split second before making contact, I noted how cool she looked when swinging that sword. Dare I say it, she looked hot. I deflected her sword and immediately noted how high her pressure was. Her spirit and all that…debris fluttered upon impact and people were sent flying.

If Satsuki really wanted to fight, I can’t lose conscious now. I can’t risk losing conscious. I made a quick getaway by using the steam from my kamui’s power and yelled by at her “Mark my words Kiryuuin! I’ll finish this once and for all. Let’s go Mako!”

Mako held my scissor blade case and replied “’Kay!”

Senkentsu can be unfair. I sort of wanted to fight my sister. It would suck losing conscious during a fight. Next time, I would fight her.

* * *

**P.O.V Satsuki**

Watching Ryuuko fight Hakodate in a tennis match was amusing. But I had to step in when she decided to use her scissor blade as a tennis racket, telling sanageyama that I would permit it. After the fight, I was at my wit’s end. I wanted to see her up close. Touch her. But I also wanted to test her strength with my Bakuzan.

After they made way for me, I noticed how Ryuuko was struggling with what to say. After saying all that, I lunged at her, more surprisingly, she deflected it with her sword. I noticed right away, that with that kamui, I would not win the fight with her.

Then came steam, and she screamed at me saying that she would finish this other time. She left along with Mako and disappeared. I sheathed my sword, “Hakodate is demoted to a No-Star.” Knowing that Sanageyama was behind me.

As I expected, a kamui is most formidable. Wait and see Ryuuko. To make you stronger, I must push you to the limit. I will have a surprise for you.

* * *

**P.O.V Ryuuko**

The next day, I was yawing. Didn’t get much sleep. I had this weird superstition that something was going to happen. Maybe it’s just my ego…maybe I’m thinking too hard. Walking back to school with Mako, we were suddenly met with lines of students, with Satsuki waiting at the top of the tower.

Heh, so she waited for me to come eh? How thoughtful of her. “To what do I owe the honor of this grand welcome? Here you are, going through the trouble of waiting for me. What brought this on?”

With a loud click of her heel, she begun to climb down the stairs “It was you who said that when the next time we meet, would settle matters once for all, remember?” She faintly smirked.

God, she was hot while she said that. The way she walked down the stairs…damn. “How very conscientious of you. Mako stand back.”

Mako complied “’Kay! Like they say, having health, that’s the important thing.” Then she left…Mako does not make sense sometimes…heh, she’s fun to be around with.

“You will be the first offering to my Junketsu.” Satsuki said while planting her sheathed sword to the ground in front of her.

Junketsu? Should I play along? “Purity? Is there anything about you that’s pure?”

“Allow me to show you” Satsuki brought her hand to her opposite arm, and she begun to shine.

No way. She have a kamui as well? Damn. After her transformation, I was utterly shocked. She looked hot and…and…what else?

“This is my Junketsu. You aren’t the only one in possession of a Kamui.” No shit Sherlock. But I was excited. This means I can fight her.

“Let’s go Senketsu!” I pulled the pin from the glove and activated my Kamui.

So, my superstition was correct. Guess Satsuki had time to don herself a kamui.i would have to ask her afterward. But first let fight!

“Ryuuko, I feel I should warn you. Your opponent is stronger than you are.” Senketsu said.

“Gee, thanks for your concern” I whispered back.

As we walked to the middle, our willpower alone was enough to create a strong blast of wind.

I decide to tease with her “It’s impressive, I’ll admit. But if you lose mentally, it’s all over.” I lunged at her.

Satsuki did not move, however, she merely swung her sword, causing a sharp win cutting through and meeting my own blade. It took all of my strength to deflect it. She’s strong I admit that.

Satsuki begun to attack with fury, with using one arm that holds the sword. It took all of my concentration to deflect her attacks, losing blood in the process.

“Be careful. You should avoid blood loss as much as possible. You’ll lose conscious more quickly.” Senketsu calmly said.

I was trying to concentrate, and Senketsu was bothering me “you don’t have to tell me that.”

The next five minutes, we had ended up in the school building. I was on the ground panting from the astounding battle with Satsuki.

“This is bad, Ryuuko. If this keeps up, you’ll pass out from blood loss in five minutes.” Senketsu said again.

Annoyed, “Is this all you talk about? Stop drinking so much blood then!”

“I cannot be donned by you unless I drink your blood.”

“What?”

“When you wear me am I am put on by you, the power manifest. But you have yet to put me on.”

“I’m wearing you right now. You’re drinking my blood and I’m dying from embarrassment! What more do you want from me!”

“Don’t get worked up. That outburst just cost you 15 seconds.”

Before I knew it, Satsuki had sent me flying outside of the building, where the fight had started. Senketsu detransformed, probably to keep me from passing out, how considerate for him.

Satsuki stood next to me, and to add insult, she grabbed me by the hair, lifting me in the air and I struggled to reduce the pain by holding onto her arms.

“How pathetic. The kamui saved you from passing out by blood loss. But in a dormant kamui, you may well as be naked.”

I see what her game is. “I’m not how I feel about being laughed at by you in that exhibitionist getup.”

Satsuki suddenly threw me to the ground, “Exhibitionist? Nonsense! This is the form in which a kamui is able to unleash the most power! The fact that you are embarrass by the values of the masses only proves how small you are! If it means fulfilling her ambitions, Kiryuuin Satsuki will show neither shame nor hesitation even if she bares her breasts for all the world to see! My actions are utterly pure!” Satsuki was screaming now. Heh, kinda hot.

Then Mako appeared out of nowhere and did that weird pose again, “Get naked Ryuuko! I can say beyond a doubt that you are not inferior to Satsuki-sama! Your boobs are bigger than hers! I saw them! ‘That Ryuuko, she got a great rack!’ my whole family was talking about them! So don’t be embarrassed! Just rip it off and get naked!”

“Get…naked?” I asked, wondering exactly what that mean…wait…

“What nonsense is this? Your immaturity causes people to spout garbage! You have disappointed me utterly, Matoi!” Satsuki said with little disappointment. She swung the sword and aimed it at Mako.

Before she made contact, I blocked her sword. “It ain’t nonsense. It ain’t nonsense at all!”

“Ryuuko!” Senketseu reminded me.

“Yeah” I responded by pulling the pin of my glove with my mouth.

The transformation this time felt really good. Senketsu actually felt perfect and warm. I just needed to accept Senketsu, I needed to become one with Senketsu, having him becoming my skin. That what I was missing. In order to master wearing Senketsu, I needed to get naked and accept him.

After transformation, I immediately charged at her, now being the one to bring down attacks her way. She avoided them naturally. Satsuki and I fought and seemed on par. But Satsuki was skilled in combat and I was just a novice. I didn’t stand a chance. But I manage to keep my ground and fight.

After the fight, I was on my knees…she’s strong, I’ll give her that.

Satsuki raised her sword under my chin “Can you hope to defeat me like this? Perhaps if the clubs start targeting you, then perhaps you should become stronger to defeat me.”

“Heh, I accept any challenge you throw at me Kiryuuin Satsuki!” I blurted without thinking. Even covered in dirt, she’s hot. Shame all these people here…wait what?

“Starting tomorrow, all the clubs will be after your head.”

It’s going to be a challenge now, clubs will be after me. Heh! Nothing I can’t do, this will be a piece of cake!

Famous last words

Mako had been taken hostage for the last couple days and I had to save her, not that I mind. But these clubs were so weak all I need to do is swing my sword and I always win in the end.

* * *

**P.O.V. Satsuki**

Fighting Ryuuko was fun and amusing. The beginning of the fight was pathetic, but with the help of her friend, she was able to master it. I admit, it had caught me off guard for a second, maybe two or three, maybe four. Then the real fight begun. It was the most fun I had in ages.

I also noticed how she would be talking to her kamui…I know that my sister is not crazy or delusional to be talking to her clothing. So it must be alive and have a mind of its own…I must ask Mikisugi how it was made. Maybe later.

I had decided to have the clubs go after her, hoping that it would make her stronger. I hope that I did not take it too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably suck. I'm a horrible writer. But I will finish this no matter what. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and feel free to leave me any suggestion and advices, even critism.


	5. Sacrifices and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SatsuRyo time! Plz Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit...lemony...hope ya'll enjoy

**P.O.V Satsuki**

Couple days later, I sat in my chair, drinking my tea, and thinking about the progress of this school, the rebellion, and of course, my sister. Then the door was opened. I turned my attention to the door and found that it was said person.

She looked tired, but she also looked stronger. “Your devas are too uptight Satsuki.”

I smirked, “And how may I help you?”

Ryuuko walked past my desk and stood before me. “Those clubs of yours are too weak. I want a challenge Satsuki.” She frowned

I chuckled a bit. “I’ll shall arrange something for you then.” She’s cute when pouting.

She leaned against the desk, facing me, “What you doing right now? All I see is that you are drinking your divine tea.” She smirked.

I quickly stood up, placed my tea down and pinned her hands with mine. “Nothing you need to worry about.” I brought my lips to hers.

Ryuuko struggled through my restraints, but I held her down firmer. I broke away to take a breath. I looked at her in the eyes and stared. Ryuuko did the same. I couldn’t tell what her reaction was, so I let my grip on her slack.

Almost immediately, her arms wrapped around my neck, and brought me back down to her lips. Damn, she might the death of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. A few more minutes, tongue was used and became a battle for dominance.

Before I could lose myself anymore, I could make out faint footsteps coming our way. Panicking, I shoved Ryuuko down under my desk, and sat back down on my chair with crossed legs.

2 seconds later, Sanageyama knocked and came in with a smirk on his face.

“Let me fight Matoi, Satsuki-sama.”

Oh… “Why?”

“You need even ask? I believe you know perfectly well what happens when I see someone powerful”

“Just like three years ago then?”

“Yes, my bamboo sword is itching to test out skills of this girl who’s infiltrated the stage that you provided me.

“You know the price of failure, I assume?

“Not to worry. I have these two eyes. I can’t possibly lose.”

“As you wish. See what you can do”

“Thanks, I appreciate.” Sanageyama left the room. Soroi came in after he left. He brought a tray that had the telephone on it. I immediately knew who it was.

“It is mitress Ragyo, Satsuki-sama” Soroi handed me the phone, and I accepted it.

Tensed, I answered, “This is Satsuki.”

“What this I hear about you putting on your dress?” My Mother asked.

Since time was short on my end, I reported that I would go back to the mansion and report everything in person. More…effective that way. After hanging up, I handed the phone back to Soroi and excused him out of the room for some alone time.

I felt a pair of hands on my legs, “Oi, Satsuki! Can I come out now?” Ryuuko exclaimed.

Oh, I had forgotten about Ryuuko for a second. “Yes, it’s all clear.”

Ryuuko got up from the desk, rubbing her head. “You shoved me down pretty hard. That hurt!”

“Sorry, I panicked. Looks like Sanageyama will be your next opponent.”

“Awesome! But first-“

She straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me. After being caught off guard, I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tightly, and kissing her deeply, with our tongue clashing.

I felt her grind on me gently. I was turned on…I moved on of my hands and gripped her hips, and the other grabbing at one of her butt cheeks under her Kamui. I gently squeeze it, testing her response. She squirmed more and started grinding on me more.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I broke off the kiss and picked her up, and I slammed and tossed her against the floor. Now I was straddling her, I brought one of my hands and gently cupped one of her breasts, while I resumed the passionate kissing.

Ryuuko whimpered and groaned in my mouth as our tongue battled against.

Ryuuko’s legs wrapped itself around my waist and her arms around my neck. I didn’t protest, I loved it. After teasing her breast though the fabric of her Kamui, I quickly slipped her shirt off, along with her bra, and directly massaged it. Pinching it, and palming it. It felt so good, so soft. Then I put my mouth around one of her nipples and begun to suck on it.

It was even better. I was in wonderland and did not recognize the grinding hips of Ryuuko’s against my own. Pressing my lips against Ryuuko’s, I begun to trail my fingers along her side, then stopped at the waistline, only to take off the skirt, the other half of the Kamui, along with her underwear.

Completely exposed. I stopped kissing her and looked at her body. Magnificent. Addicting. Alluring. Arousing.

“This is really embarrassing Sat. Can you strip too?” Ryuuko timidly retorted.

“How about you do it?” I wanted to test how this would work.

Ryuuko let one of her eyebrows rise. Then she herself rised and kissed me. I felt her hands trailing down on my side, stopping at the waistline. Instead of removing my shirt, she wrapped her arms around me, and pushed me to the ground. She was on top now.

She started grinding me openly on my hips, while stripping my shirt off. She went right to my breast and started nibbling and sucking on them. I felt one of her hand trailing down to my womanhood and slipped through my pants, not bothering to remove my pants.

She circled around, teased me, and occasionally slipped them in. It was bliss. I grabbed her hair and brought her face to mine, lips meeting lips.

I wrapped my legs around her, and flipped her over, straddling her. I kissed her hard, and I spread her legs apart, enough for me to have access. I found myself moving down her body and my face was directly in front her entrance.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. But I would not stop. Not now or ever. If I wanted something, I will get it.

“Hey Sats. This is really embarrassing…”

“Which is embarrassing. This or being practically naked in front of everybody while wearing your activated Kamui?”

“Both.”

“You have to choose Imouto.”

“…This.”

“Why?”

“…Because I never done this before.”

I’m her first? I’m feeling very honored, but… “Do you still want to do this?”

“I’d be lying if I said no. I kind of want to do this.”

I smirked, and gave her the most seductive looking face I could muster, “Then enjoy the ride, my love.”

I heard her gulped before I brought my lips upon her entrance. It was a new experience for me as well. I had to pin her down, because she was squirming too much. But the feelings of her thighs made it worthwhile.

Licking and sucking, while gently shoving one or two digits in.

I kept this up for another 10 minutes before she came. The way she shuddered, and her barely stifled scream, her thighs almost pressing my face together, it was a new experience that could become addicting.

Then Ryuuko grabbed my hair and brought me to her level, kissing me hard. I was astonished, but I welcomed it. She suddenly flipped me over, and straddled me and grinding me in the process.

“Mine turn” Ryuuko quietly spoke.

Without letting me respond, she ripped off the remaining of my pants, leaving my naked. She lifted one of my leg and slid in between. I jumped at the sensation. She begun to gyrate against me, but I returned the favor by doing the same.

Moving and buckling our hips together, finding that perfect rhythm, Ryuuko’s stifled moan, and her hands on my thighs, I was having trouble stifling my own moan.

We started mumbling each other names as our speed increased, I found the most pleasure in sitting up and kissing her hard, with one hand behind the nape of her neck, and the other wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

“Ryuuko…!”

“Sats…!”

The climax came, and it was the most pleasurable I had felt. A minute or two, Ryuuko suddenly slumped on top of me, breathing hard. I turned her head to face me and kissed her. She responded in kind and embraced me as we did so.

I’m never letting her go.

* * *

**P.O.V. Ryuuko**

Mako had went off without me. I took my time walking to the school, thinking about a lot of things. The time I shared with Satsuki, and the fight that I’m looking forward to. I hope the green dude, Sanageyama won’t disappoint. I wonder when the real fight will start.

“Ryuuko, your heart is pounding.”

I smiled back at the eye of Senketsu, “I’m just itching for a fight.”

“Really? I could’ve sworn you would be thinking about the promise land you and Satsuki just visited.”

“Senketsu! Shut it!” I was blushing, and my chest pounding harder. “This is none of your business. This is human’s stuff. Something a clothing wouldn’t understand.”

“Clothing you stay?”

“We’ll talk later, my fight is waiting for me.”

Sure enough, there was an old fashion challenge letter addressed to me.

CALLENGE TO A DUEL Attention, Matoi Ryuuko of Second Year, Class K. I will be waiting in the Kendo Club dojo–Sanageyama

This should be interesting. This Sanageyama sure is old fashioned, a challenge note. Nobody does that anymore. But still, this should be interesting.

Arriving at the designated place, it was hoarded by students, and Mako was one of them. Sanageyama was in the middle, looking all smug and that he owned the place…heh! I’ll show him who’s boss!

“I was called out by one of the Elite Four. I couldn’t run from that, could I?”

“I like your spirit. Let’s get right to it!” Sanageyama retorted.

He begun to transform…wait, what…is he really transforming? I thought Kamuis was only capable of doing that?!

“Three-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regailia!” for some reason he started posing…the heck “It’s not just the Kamui that can transform!”

“Hey, I’m impressed, elite! Then I’ll do the same!” I pulled the pin of my glove and Senketsu started his transformation.

After my transformation, I immediately brought my scissor to tear him to his birthday suit. But, instead of cutting the armor, or life fibers, I managed to cut the illusion of him.

He appeared behind me, guess this will be hard, but nothing’s impossible!

5 minutes later I was on the ground, beaten up.

“You cannot hope to escape me. Behold! Secret Weapon: Higi Tengantsu! As long as I have these eyes, I can anticipate any movement my opponent makes”

“What now!” I got back up, blade ready in hand, hopefully ready for what attack he’ll make. Sanageyama begun another load of his attacks, leaving me in defensive mode.

“Keep it together, Ryuuko!” Senketsu hollered.

“I’d love to, but it’s all I can do to deflect all these strikes” after another ruthless attacks from Sanageyama, I was on the ground again.

“Come on, is it over already? A little pussy aren’t ya? That’s a little disappointing, don’t you think?”

This bitch! I will not lose to him, damn it! I used my blade as support to get myself standing again.

“Senketsu. I need you to do me a favor.” I whispered him the plan that I had managed to think while being beaten to a pulp.

“I understand. Bet it all on a single roll of the dice, eh?” Senketsu calmly agreed.

Sanageyama decided to attack me again. After blocking him, I used the momentum of my blade and guide it to cut off a piece of my Kamui shoulder pad that was sticking out. After it being cut, I knew Senketsu was guiding it to cover every eyes on his armor, blocking out his Tengantsu.

It worked.

I immediately used my blade and swung it at him, cutting his uniform to shreds, “Finishing Move” Sen-i-Soshitsu!”

Sanageyama was naked, and my Kamui had absorbed his life fibers, as it has absorbed the life fibers of our previous opponents.

Mako was at my side screaming in my face, “You did it Ryuuko! You already beat one of the Elite Four! You’re amazing! And so fast! And so awesome! Yeah!” Mako sure is energetic. I smiled at her.

Sanageyama was again in front of me again, shameless of the fact that his…his…his…his…dick…was exposed for all to see. “This isn’t over yet! I can still fight! Come on, Matoi!” pointed his bamboo sword at me.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Mako measuring the size of his dick…I internally laughed. But I also pitied Sanageyama. He looked scared.

Then a spiked whip started to slap him everywhere. It was Gamagoori’s. He sat at a patio where I noticed the rest of the Elite Four were hanging out.

“Don’t be pathetic, Sanageyama! You have disgraced the Elite Four!” Gamagoori shouted

Sanageyama was shaking, ashamed. Can’t blame him…

One who relies overly on a single skill will be brought low by that very same skill. How ironic.

 

* * *

**P.O.V Satsuki**

It was raining, and I had just finished reporting to my Mother. I carried an umbrella to keep myself dry. Soroi had just reported to me that Sanageyama had just lost his match with Ryuuko. I already knew the outcome, so I deemed it unnecessary to watch the match, when I had to report to my Mother.

“How’s was your Mother’s mood” Soroi asked.

“I explained to her why I took out Junketsu. You needn’t worry, Soroi.” I responded back

I stopped in my track, seeing Sanageyama on his knees. I already know what he wants. But a failure is a failure.

“I got no time for losers, Sanageyama.”

“I was overconfident in my eyesight. Give me another chance! I’ll defeat Matoi certain next time!

“Pathetic. I don’t need subordinate who lack resolve”

“Resolve I have. Here is my proof!” He then raised his head, and I was amused to see the new change he had done.

“Oh…” Perhaps a second chance will be worthwhile for my busy Schedule.

The next morning, Sanageyama stood at the ground in front of the school entrance, waiting for Ryuuko. When she did come, she was surprise…wait till he fights him.

“Giving someone who was beaten a second chance…you’re a soft touch, Kiryuuin Satsuki!”

Heh, “Tell me again after the fight just how soft I am, Matoi Ryuuko.”

Ryuuko scoffed and turned her attention to Sanageyama.

“Watch closely what happens when you force a man to change.” He begun to transform.

I heard Ryuuko talking to her uniform, then she transformed, immediately cutting off a piece of her Kamui, assuming that she was going to blind Sanageyama. I was told that was how he was beaten. However this is will not the case this time.

I internally groaned in agony as I watch my sister get beaten to a pulp. I didn’t like her getting hurt like this. But it must be done. Once I knew that Ryuuko figured out that he was now blind, I decided to cut in.

“This is the resolve of a man who has realized the errors of his ways and sacrificed everything! Know that as you fight him, Matoi!”

Sanageyama had begun his brute attacks and did not let Ryuuko get a chance to hit back. She was scared, shocked of this new development. I would have to reward Ryuuko for making Sanageyama stronger for my cause.

Ryuuko was now embedded into the ground, and Sanageyama was about to swing, when his uniform begun to detransform to its original state…so it had overheated…interesting.

After Sanageyama detransformed, Ryuuko was already gone, along with her scissor blade. Sanageyama looked abashed… “This was no disgrace, Sanageyama. It was the result of your power outstripping that of the Goku Uniform’s” hoping that it would make him feel better.

I wonder if Ryuuko is okay. If my assumption is correct, she may paying me a visit…better get ready.

 

* * *

**P.O.V Ryuuko**

**“** Ryuuko, You got lucky this time. That was a close call.” Senketsu said

I was panting really hard, after being beaten and all that, damn. “Yeah, I guess the Honnouji Elite Four aren’t all show. That dude was seriously tough. But I can’t run away from this.” I took a moment to take a couple more breaths.

“Senketsu, you and I need to become even stonger. No, we can become even stronger. If we’re together.

“Yes. After all, I’m your only precious set.”

“No, that’s not what you are.”

“Hm?”

“You’re my friend.”

“…I suppose you are right.” I laughed internally, I could tell he was flabbergasted.

“But don’t read my BMI anymore” hoping that he would, just I don’t need to hear it from a piece of clothing. It’s embarrassing enough already.

“I can’t accept that request.”

“I thought we were friends!”

“Lose 2cm from your waist”

“2cm? Get off my case man! You’re not my mother!”

I sighed deeply. I’m gonna see Satsuki. I just need to avoid the Elites. Once on school grounds, it was a ghost town. I looked at the tower, looking at the window that I know for sure that Satsuki would be in.

Climbing the stairs of the tower, seriously it took me 10 minutes to climb these stairs. Once on the proper floor, I search for the specific door, and I was suddenly approached from behind. I turned and it was that butler that follows Satsuki like a pervert…wait that’s not right.

“I assume you’re looking for Satsuki-sama?” Soroi asked.

“Umm…yes?”

“Shall I take you to her then?” he offered.

“If that’s no problem, then yes, can you take me to her?”

Soroi led me through many rights and lefts and I was glad he offered to guide me. This was a freaking maze.

Once in front of the set of doors, Soroi quietly spoke to me, “Good luck.” Then he turned and left from my line of sight.”

Why would I need good luck I wonder? Well, ignoring that, I knocked on Satsuki’s door and heard her permission to come in. after closing the door behind me, I decided to lock it, just in case. I don’t like being interrupted.

Turning back to Satsuki, she was in her usual chair, smiling at me. I smiled back.

“Sanageyama was a surprise. I can see why you gave him a second chance. It really caught me off guard.”

She chuckled and rose to her feet and scuffled toward me. “And would you like me to give you a little something for what you had went through?”

I gulped and looked at the moisture on her lips before looking back up. I answered by throwing myself at her. When she caught me, I wrapped my legs around her and begun the passionate kissing with my hands in her hair.

I felt a wall against my back and Satsuki used this to hold me while she would remove my Kamui. As much as I like this, it’s a bit uncomfortable.

I broke off from the kissing “Oi, Satsuki. Is there a bed around here?”

Satsuki smirked and grabbed my ass, and carried to where I would assume be a bed, and we resumed our kissing. Feeling another surface against my back, Satsuki used one of her hand to turn to knob. We tumbled through, falling onto the floor with Satsuki still on top.

Tongue clashing, fingers gripping at clothes, we were naked, and ended up on the bed, with me on top this time. I grabbed her breast and massaged it, while our tongue was battling for dominance. Once I felt satisfied, I broke off form our kissing and started sucking on her breasts.

The feeling her hands scratching at my hair, the feeling of her naked skin against my, feeling of the warmth between her legs, feeling her nipples in my mouth, I felt like I could die happy…if I were to die.

Satisfied, I started leaving trails of kissing down toward her womanhood. I stopped at the entrance, and examined it…how do I do this? What did Satsuki do? Lick? Suck? I took a deep breath and went for, and judge on the reaction of Satsuki’s movement when I do.

Seems like I got the hang of it. Her hips buckling, shaking, shuddering, all under my touch. I felt really honored and happy. Before she came, an idea came, and immediately remove myself before she could.

She was not happy. So I decide to tell her my idea, “Let’s do it together Nee-san”

It seems to have the desired effect. Her eyes was filled with lust and greed. I let her topple me and she immediately plunged two of her fingers inside of me. I yelped in pleasure. God, it felt so good. Upon with each thrust with her fingers, I grinded my hips, meeting it halfway. God, I’m close!

Before I came, she release her fingers and started sucking on it. Why does she have to be so hot?

I flipped her over, now on top of her and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Using my concentration, I carefully lifted her leg without breaking the kiss. Then I slid in between her, and started to thrust my hips into her.

With each thrust, with each kisses, with each touch, with each rhythm, I could not suppress the moan that came out of my chest. It was awesome.

I held her thighs and held it firm into the mattress and used it as leverage to speed up the thrusts. I could hear Satsuki quietly scream my name as we both reached our climax.

After the climax, I fell on top of Satsuki, with my breast suffocating hers. Hysterical with excitement, I gave Satsuki a long kiss and brought my hands towards her heat. But Satsuki stopped me in my tracks and flipped me over.

My stomach on the mattress and Satsuki straddled me…or more specifically, my butt. She leaned down, and planted kisses on my back and neck and could feel one of her hands trailing down to my ass.

She slipped them in, and it felt really different. Different but good. I grabbed a fistful of the sheets that I was lying on, and moaned into the mattress. God, she’s really good.

She started thrusting in and out. I wanted to move, but she used her other hand to pin me down. Shame.

After climaxing, she released me, and I immediately turned around and wrapped myself around Satsuki and kissed her long and hard.

“I love you Nee-san.” I murmured into her ear.

“The same and always Ryuuko. I will always love you. I will not lose you again.”

Panting and tired, we both fell on the bed, still embracing each other. My head just above her chest. She grabbed a blanket and covered us. Nuzzling into her I fell asleep to which was to best sleep I ever had.

‘I won’t lose you again.’ She said…she won’t have to think about that…I won’t leave Nee-san…I will be here always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story I'm writing is horrible. It sucks...but I still like it...it's weird. 
> 
> Again, if you have any questions, suggestion, advice, I would love to hear them.


	6. The Truth Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuko comes face to face with her nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with finals for college! YES! so I can now focus on this story as well as my other story that I am currently working on.

**P.O.V Satsuki**

I sat in my chair, drinking my tea and looking out the window that framed the Academy that I had built.

Then I heard a knock from the door. I gave them permission, and when the door closed again, it was my little sister.

“Your clubs are really weak and crazy. What is up with the specific clubs?” Ryuuko asked, clearly tired of battling them. I could understand why that is.

“Well, I did put a bounty on your head.” Clearly amused by the reaction my little sister was giving me. She was not happy. “I have been thinking of running a Natural Selection next week.”

“Natural Selection? What is that?” Ryuuko asked.

“Before we get to that topic, I must introduce you to somebody.” I rose and ushered Ryuuko to follow me.

“Oi, Satsuki…you never did mentioned who killed my dad.” Ryuuko said as we walked to our destination.

I paused and turned to look at Ryuuko. “Harime Nui. Works directly with Kiryuuin Ragyo. She’s powerful, that’s why I want you to get stronger.”

“Harime Nui…” Ryuuko muttered, looking at the ground.

I sighed and took her hand, “Don’t worry, you will have your revenge.” I turned again, still holding onto Ryuuko’s hand and pulled her with me.

After arriving at a door, I turned to Ryuuko. “The man I’m about to introduce you to used to be an accomplice of Matoi Isshin. Right now, he and his people are helping us in the rebellion of our Kiryuuin Ragyo.”

“Huh…sounds interesting. Why do I have to meet him?” Ryuuko asked, not particularly cheer about meeting somebody else.

“It’s important. Plus, I asked him to fill in the things that you may not know about the life fibers or what they are capable of.” I really did not want to leave Ryuuko with the stripper, but the others are too busy with their work…this was the only option.

I moved to knock on the door, but it was soon opened by none other than Mikisugu Aikurou.

“Took you awhile. Nice to meet you Matoi Ryuuko. I’ve been wanting to meet you.” Mikisugi said, while his shirt had already begun to unbutton and fall to the ground.

Ryuuko was speechless. She hid behind me and whispered in my ear, “A pervert is working with you? He won’t try anything will he?”

“You are free to punch him. I had done so myself many times before, so don’t hold back.” I said, amused with the situation.

After leaving Ryuuko with Mikisugi, I head back to my student council room, and sat back in my chair. I must begin the Natural Selection soon.

* * *

1 hour later, after finishing another cup of tea, Ryuuko came in without knocking, clearly irritated.

“That bastard…wouldn’t stop trying to seduce me. And why does he strip?” Ryuuko sat in my lap, burying her head in my neck.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her, “It’s a Nudist Beach thing that they do. And I heard that Mikisugi was a player back in high school.”

Ryuuko scoffed, “A player huh? Wonder how he’s not married yet.”

I wondered as well. I do admit that he’s handsome, but he’s simply not my type. Ryuuko is all I need. I tightened my grip around her, savoring her warmth.

“The natural Selection starts in a week. While you were talking with Mikisugi, I had announced the event. So take this week off and train. You will be battling against the elites.”

Ryuuko lifted her head, “Really?! Awesome! Can’t wait to fight them. And I need to repay Sanageyama for our last fight.”

“Indeed.” I leaned toward her and pressed my lips against her passionately. Seconds later, our tongues was melting with each other, exploring each other mouth.

I wanted more, I wanted…need more, and so I tried to make an excuse to do it. After breaking off from the passionate kissing, reluctant to stop.

“We will not be making any arrangements in meeting, you must focus on the battle of the Election. If you win against the elites, you will be facing me.” I resumed the kissing with more force, tugging Ryuuko toward me tightly, with her breast pressing against mine.

Ryuuko responded by moving her fingers and brushing it against my stomach. She slipped her hands under my shirt and trailed up to my abdomen, to my ribs, and stopping at my breasts, teasing them and squeezing them through the fabric of my bra.

While we continued on kissing, I moved one of my hands, and moved down south, cupping her ass. I started to squeeze it, slap it occasionally, and while my other hand begun to trail under Ryuuko’s shirt to cup one of her breasts.

Ryuuko then squeeze my breasts hard, and I lost my patience. I pushed her to the ground and straddled her, kissing her hard, not letting her rest. I pinned her hands above with one of my hands and used my other hand and started to strip Ryuuko.

Ryuuko moaned as I trailed my fingers as I stripped off the Kamui off of her. After removing the Kamui, I pulled away from the kiss and examined her body, with her stripe panties still on.

“Are you going to stare or do it?” Ryuuko whined as she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me back down with her, kissing me in the process.

Seconds later, I maneuvered one of my hands and single-handedly removed Ryuuko’s bra and started massaging her soft breasts. I stopped kissing Ryuuko, and planted kisses down her cheek, jaw, down the neck, until I arrived at the center of her breasts.

Taking one breast in my mouth sucking it and licking it, and the other in my hand, pinching it and massaging it. I used my free hand to trial down her abdomen, and slipped under her panties, noticing how considerably wet she was.

Ryuuko groaned as I slipped through her folds, exploring inside of her. She started to move her hips, meeting my thrusts.

I removed my mouth from her breast and returned to her face, kissing her passionately again. Then I could feel the clenching her insides as my fingers were being squeezed. Aware how close she was from coming, I removed my fingers and completely removed her underwear.

Ryuuko kept her grip around my neck and wouldn’t let me go…so I rolled my pants to my ankle and lifted one of her legs and slid in between, trying not to break the kissing between us.

I started thrusting my hips toward Ryuuko fast and hard, picking up my pace. With every rhythm, with every thrusts, with every moan, with every slap of skin, it fueled my desire to make her feel good.

After coming, I fell on top of Ryuuko, kissing her passionately.

I wrapped my hands around Ryuuko, not wanting to let her go.

“Nee-san…” Ryuuko started, she lifted my chin, and kissed me, pushing me off in the process and straddled me on my abdomen.

She broke away, while I internally whined from the loss of contact, but was filled with lust again as I saw an interesting picture…Ryuuko…all naked, sitting on top of me. Beautiful.

“Take of your shirt off nee-san.” Ryuuko purred.

Feeling lazy I retorted “I’ll let you do that.”

Ryuuko slipped her hands under my shirt as she stared at me seductively. She’s teasing me…heh…I’ll show her what I’m made of.

I draped my arms around Ryuuko’s waist as I sat up, kissing her in the process. After breaking away, I looked at her again, “Don’t stop now Ryuuko.”

Ryuukko scoffed angrily before pushing me back down, her hands now trailing under my shirt and taking it off. She then removed my bra and started to massage it, sucking it, and licking them.

I quietly moaned as I coiled my arms around her neck, my breath becoming shallower. Ryuuko decided to move one of her hand to my heat and remove the fabric that separated me from Ryuuko’s hand.

After removing, she circled around, tease, flicked, poked, trying to make me cry for its pleasure. Defeated, as I wanted more, I moved one of my hands and grabbed Ryuuko’s wrist and guided it to where I wanted it to be.

“Stop…do it right.”

Ryuuko did not say anything, but she responded by leaning down and kissing me again, and thrusting her fingers in at the same time.

I shuddered at the sudden penetration. I moved my legs and wrapped it around Ryuuko and tugged her closer, kissing her hard, as her thrusts were fast and hard.

After couple more thrusts, I came. But Ryuuko did not stop. She kept thrusting, curling, scissoring me, making me weak and drowned in pleasure.

After 3 more orgasm, she removed her hand and toppled me, kissing me some more.

I panted in exhaustion as I wrapped my arms around Ryuuko, keeping her close.

“Hope you are ready for the Selection Ryuuko. Because if you win, I have a big surprise for you.” I was excited to give it to her, but I must wait.

“Mmm…then prepare to lose Kiryuuin!” Ryuuko lifted her head and cupped my cheek as she kissed me again.

* * *

**P.O.V Ryuuko**

1 week later, and I already have a sister withdrawal, and I’m sure Satsuki feels the same way. Natural Selection begins today and I’m confident that I would be the one to face my sister to a battle. And I wonder…what surprise will she have? Only one way to find out!

2 hours later, five pillars arose from the ground, and I was on top of them, and the others was occupied by the elites. Then a huge battle ground arose in the center of the five pillars.

Guess this is where we will be battling…perfect. I was so ready for this.

Gamagoori was first to battle me. I already knew his powers and skills. But it was difficult. With the help of Senkestu, my uniform transformed ‘Senkestu Senjin’, and was able to defeat Gamagoori.

Next was Inumuta, the blue-haired boy. He looked really scrawny and did not look like a fighting type. But I know his type, he collects data and such, and predicts this and that. So I have to be reckless and unpredictable. I was close to defeating him, until he announced that he forfeits. Such shame.

2 down, 2 more to go. Next was Jakuzure, the pink midget. A music maniac, and her uniform flies too. How is that possible?! Almost at the edge, and amongst the dust created by the brunt of Jakuzure’s attacks, I willed my uniform again, thus using ‘Senketsu Shippu’ and managed to defeat her.

1 more to go, and Satsuki will be my opponent

Sanageyama stood in front of me, as I stood in front of him. With your uniforms activated, we charged at each other, anticipating each other’s sword aim, when all the sudden a pink girl appeared in front of us, startling us.

“W-Who are you?” Sanageyama stuttered.

Satsuki was the first to react by screaming, “Sanageyama! Get back!”

I was confused on who this girl was, so I de-transformed, watching the scene that was happening before my eyes. Satsuki had just lost her cool when this girl showed up. Something’s not right.

“Who the hell is that?” I muttered

“Why have you come her, Harime Nui?” Satsuki asked from her tower.

Did she just has Harime Nui…don’t tell me…this is the murderer of my dad?

Harime smiled, “This isn’t fair, Satsuki-sama, doing something this fun without telling me!” not looking mad, if anything, she looked really cheery when she said that…creepy.

Satsuki frowned, “I’m not obligated to tell you anything.”

Harime gasped, “Gosh, how cold! I thought you and I were two hearts as one.” Somehow, her hands had reached to where Satsuki was and played with her hair.

I was fuming with anger. Anger of the fact that Harime is the killer I have been looking for, and for the fact that she had touched my Satsuki….keep calm….keep calm…

“Don’t be insincere. You associate with no one.” Satsuki fixed her hair Harime just touched.

“You’re as breathtaking as ever! Your icy stare and icy skin are simply too much! My fingers are tingling.” Harime happily said.

But Harime was right. Satsuki’s icy stare and skin are…awesome to say the least. But I don’t want to share it with anyone. Never in my life will I share my Satsuki.

“Stand aside, woman! I won’t tolerate any further interference in my fight with Matoi!” Sanageyama seemed to enough and decided to stare Harime away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that! After all, I’m the one who’s going to fight her” Harime said

I clenched my fists, keeping my anger in check, and continuing on watching.

“I told you to get out of the way!” Sanageyama then raised his sword directly above Harime and swung it down. But Harime used the umbrella that she had with her and blocked it with no problem at all.

“What!” Sanageyama exclaimed

I gulped…thinking how this Harime was the killer…that…I was…looking for.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Senketsu muttered to me.

“A bad feeling?” I replied back.

“Yes, overwhelmingly bad.”

“Gosh. This won’t do. You’re no fun at all.” Harime said while easily blocking Sanageyama’s attack.

Sanageyama then raised his sword again to attack again. Then Harime went to his waist and stuck her fingers in there, and a red string…a life fiber string came out. Seconds later, Sanageyama’s uniform was shredded and was now stark naked. Harime then kicked him off the stadium, and it was just us two.

“’Goku Uniforms’ was it? Satsuki-sama’s vaunted combat uniforms. The stitching is a bit weak, don’t you think?” Harime asked.

“She severed the banshi?” Satsuki was mystified…but kept calm.

“You’re okay with this, right, Satsuki-sama?” Harime asked

“You’re asking for my permission?” Satsuki replied back, frowning more and more.

“Yes! I’ve never disobeyed you, have I?” Harime happily replied.

Getting impatient and want to start fighting this bitch, “Whatever, let’s just get to it!”

“Ryuuko!” Senketsu yelled.

“Kiryuuin Satsuki, if I have to go through her to get to you, I don’t care who she is.”  Pretending that I do not know who she is. It is proving to be rather…hard to keep in my anger. Senketsu seems to sense it as well… my anger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not do into much details on the fight of the Natural Selection because if you are here, then I am assuming that you had already watched the anime.
> 
> Plus, this story is becoming too embarrassing for me to write haha...how do people do this I wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction, so I need or want criticism to make a better story...I'm open to suggestions and...if you want...leave a comment! :)


End file.
